labratsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcript
Transcript This is the Transcript for Taste Of Your Own Medicine Scene 1 Donald: Ok Leo, Bree, and Sara. Im leaving you guys here while we go on a long trip. Leo: Ok. Don't worry about us, i've may have started a forest fire before, but what are the odds of that? Donald: Sure.. Bree:Bye Mr. Davenport. Sara: Bye Davenport. Donald:(walks out the door) Sara: Well i'm going to sit on the couch and read.(shown taking off her socks and putting her bare feet on the couch) Bree: Leo, we're gonna do something fun! Leo: Like what.(gets excited) WERE GONNA BLOW STUFF UP!? Bree:(pats Leo's head) No, well at least not yet(looks at Sara) Theme Song Scene 2 Bree: Leo, we're going to give Sara a taste of her own medicine Leo: Whaddya you mean? Bree: She likes torturing us, well we're gonna torture her. Im going to the lab to plot somethin more vicious, Leo, sit on the couch and tickle her feet, like she does to us. Leo: Okaay..(goes to the couch and sits down) Leo: Hey Sara. Sara: Hey. Leo: Whatcha reading? Sara: A magazine about clothes. Leo: Good..good..good(starts to tickle the tops of Sarah's feet) Sara: (giggles) Leo: (tickles the bottom of her feet) Sara:(laughs) (moves feet to Leo's lap) Sara: I like having my feet tickled, can you keep tickling them? Leo: Ok...(keeps tickling her feet) Sara: Hahahah! Hee hee! Leo: I need to do something(runs to the lab) Leo: Bree! What are you- Bree: What? This is perfectly harmless.(seen with a chainsaw, a knife, and a mini atomic bomb) Leo: Sure. Small problem, we never knew that SARA LIKES TO BE TICKLED, AND WE NEVER THOUGHT OF ASKING HER!!!!!! Bree: Oh..what a surprise Scene 3 Bree: Im going to the living room to see for my self Leo: Have fun seeing the same result Scene 4 Bree: Hey Sara Sara; Hey Bree.(moves feet under the table) Bree: (Sneaks on the other side of the table and tickles her feet and she doesn't pull away) Sara:(laughs) I'm loving this. Bree:(superspeed's away) Scene 5 Bree: Leo you were right! Leo: I know Bree, Leo: Wait,Wait,Wait,Wait..i got an idea.. Bree:(superspeeds with Leo into the living room) Bree and Leo: (grab Sara) Sara: What is this-(starts to laugh) Bree: Tickle Tickle Sara! Leo:How do you like us now? Sara:(superspeeds out) Bree: Hey!(gets tied up)Let us go! Leo: What are you doing! Sara:Torture time!(starts tickling both of them) Bree: (giggling) Sara! Let us gohohoho! Leo: Stop it! Sara! No not there! That's my tickle spot!! Bree: No please not there not there! I'm very ticklish there! Sara: Aw..you guys look so cute.. Leo and Bree: NOOO!! NO MORE! PLEASE! HAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHA!!!! Final Scene Donald: We're back. Leo: Oh (cough) hey Big D. Bree: How was you're (cough, cough) trip? Chase: Why does it look like your crying? Donald: Yeah why does it look like your crying. Bree: Oh it's because... Sara: (pulls out feather and looks at them dirty) Bree: Oh because Sara told us this joke, and we died laughing. Leo: Yeah, hehehee, thats what happened. Tasha: Ok..